The present proposal is part of an on-going research project into the social psychology of modernization. In 1956 a probability area sample of 591 17-year-old males, living in Kanok Nigeria, were administered structured interviews that probed their personal & social backgrounds, educational aspirations, value-orientations, personal adjustment, and other matters. During 1947 I completed 365 follow-up interviews, but I lacked the time and resources to follow up approximately 50 more men who now live either in other parts of Nigeria or in neighboring countries. One objective is to complete these interviews in order (1) to raise the follow-up rate to 70 percent of the original sampling frame and (2) to avoid biasing the sample by excluding highly mobile respondents. Another objective is to collect in-depth life-history data from a selected subset of 40 men differentiated equally by status attainment and educational level. I need these interviews to provide additional substantive and interpretative data as well as cross-validation of the questionnaire data. My analysis will assess (1) the relative effects of family background, ability and educational experience on status attainment, (2) the extent to which educational effects are mediated through modern achievement values, and (3) the effects of background, personality and attainment on personal well-being. By comparing data from a tradition-oriented society with data from Western society, this research will test and refine the theoretical model of status attainment that Sewell and his associates have found appropriate for American males. It will also contribute to research into the social psychology of modernization, a field in which little systematic research (and virtually no panel studies) on values, aspirations and achievement of sizable representative samples has been done. From the practical standpoint, this study will provide valuable information on the work experience of people and the role of education in producing the value orientation and occupational patterns that are conducive to socioeconomic development.